Truth or Death
by OceanAmber
Summary: The Cullens have just moved to Forks.  What happens when Bella has a heart defect?  What lengths will Edward and the Cullens go to save this girl who has captured the heart of one bronze haired boy? E/B not C/B.
1. preface

I don't own anything but the plot!

P.O.V Carlisle

Three years ago.

Carlisle was slightly nervous today as he always was when he started a new job in a new town. This time it was forks, a relatively small town of just over two thousand people located in Washington it rained a lot around here so it was perfect for his family.

Esme came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his back.

"I don't know why you worry Carlisle," she said "You've been done this for years. Everyone will love you, they always do."

He thanked her and kissed her goodbye.

On the way out he ran into Alice.

"You'll like it here, I promise." She said confidently.

"Thank you Alice." He hugged her

Finally he made his way out to his sleek black car. They lived just outside the town so he had a good twenty minutes of driving to think and worry. He wondered if his family would be happy here. Alice had Jasper and Rose had Emmett but Edward had no one he often wondered if Edward was ever very happy.

The hospital was a nice facility even if it was on the small side. It looked as if it had just been freshly painted white. Carlisle walked in and immediately found a map and headed for the west wing which was where he was told his office would be.

When he found his way there he when to the front desk to check in.

"Ah you must be Dr. Cullen, I'm your assistant, Connie."

The girl behind from the desk looked to be in her late thirty's. She had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Connie." Carlisle said giving her a warm smile.

He stayed just far enough away from her that she wouldn't want to shake his hand. It made humans uncomfortable, the temperature difference.

"Anyway, I left you your first case file on your desk. She's been in and out of the hospital all her life." She informed him.

"Thank you."

He retreated to his new office in, this was his first day on the job and already he could tell he would be busy.

The office was a nice size it held a large maple wood desk a few chairs for his patient to sit in.

Just as Connie said there was a vanilla envelope on his desk.

Name: Isabella Swan

Age: 14

Illness: genetic heart failure

Doctor's note's: Her father had a heart defect that he past down to her. Sadly I don't think there is anything that we could do for her but make her life comfortable.

Her next appointment was today in half an hour.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Carlisle called

The door opened and a man that appeared to be in his fifty entered. He was a short pudgy man with salt and pepper hair.

"Hello I'm Greg Fisher. Your Dr. Cullen?"

"Please call me Carlisle, it's a pleaser to meet you."

"I'm just checking to make sure that you got settled in alright. Do you have any file's yet?" he asked

"Isabella Swan" Carlisle answered

His eyes went distant for a moment, when they refocused there was sadness in them.

"Ah, that's where Bella's case went off to." he softly "I remember the first time she ever came in here, it was when her father was still alive. All the staff adore her. She's the sweetest thing."

Carlisle could see the pain in his eyes, he really cared for this girl.

He cleared his throat "If you want to meet her now she's normally a little early."

Greg lead him out into the hall into the waiting room.

"Bella," he called out

A girl looked up, she was beautiful. Long dark brown hair that fell in loose curls down her back, small delicate features and large chocolate eyes half hidden under thick eye lashes. She smiled and ran up to Greg and hugged him tightly. Then she turned to Carlisle.

"Are you my new doctor?" she asked shyly.

"Yes I am. Are you the Isabella I've heard so much about?"

She blushed, her face turning a pleasant pink. That's when I smelled her, the smelled coming off her skin made the monster in me stir with hunger, venom pooled into my mouth. I swallowed and held down my hunger.

"Actually, sir I prefer Bella" she said softly

By then I had regained some control

"Of course, if your ready then I can take you."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Carlisle,"

And that's how it all started.

**So how did you like it? This is my first fanfic so I could do with a some reviews please! Any Ideas you might have are welcome! **

**Until next time!**

**~Ocean~**


	2. Result

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to all the people how reviewed! Now, on to the story! Oh and sorry if the grammar's a bit off it's never been my strong suit.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**Present**

"Bella! Get up! We're going to be late to your appointment." My mother yelled.

I pulled the pillow over my head and took a deep breath.

"What a shame that would be." I whispered sarcastically to myself.

I couldn't be mad at her though, she was scared for me. Me and my heart defect, this week I was scheduled to go see Carlisle twice, today would be my first. Today we were getting some tests done.

"Don't make me come up there!" She threatened

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and pulled clothes on and put my hair up then made my way down stairs. the mouthwatering sent of fruit filled my noise, my mother appeared out of no where and handed me a bowl which I eat quickly because she was right we were going to be a little late.

We left for the hospital, one thing I like about Renee, she was a chatterbox so most of the time I could just stay quite and stare out the window.

Once at the hospital we sat in our usual spot and waited for Dr. Cullen. As it turned out we didn't have to wait for long.

I remembered when I first saw Carlisle three years ago, I had never seen anyone beautiful. He moved with such grace and confidence, he was very good at what he did. His hands where always ice cold and he always touch me as if I might break at any one moment which, sadly, I might have.

"Bella, I'm sorry you had to come in again so soon."

I smiled "I'm used to it now."

He looked at me sadly and lead me to the EKG room which by now I could have found in my sleep.

I hated all the wirers that went along with the test. The wirers had to be attached to my shoulders so they could test the strength of my heart.

After placing the hospital gown over my clothes, I flinched as Carlisle put the colorless gel on the appointed area. The gel was always so cold.

I took just under half an hour till Carlisle was done, but though out the test his expression had taken on a grim tint to it. I was slightly worried about it but I put on a smile for my mother letting her know that I was okay.

Beside her stood Edward, who strode forward confidently and enclosed me in his cold arms. He kissed my hair and pulled away to grab my hand.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Renee?" Carlisle ask hesitantly.

My mother looked frightened for a moment then nodded.

Edward lead me to a bench not far from the room they had just entered. I settled against him, resting my head on his shoulder. For the most part it was just for comfort but it was also so I could feel when he stiffened and relaxed. I knew he could hear everything that was going on in that room.

Almost immediately he went ridged, he didn't move at all he stopped breathing not that he needed the air. I turned my head to get a better look at him, and saw him looking back at me. His jaw was clenched tightly trying very hard not to show the emotion that was right under the surface. Something flashed though his eyes just for a moment but long enough for me to see, sorrow.

I must have looked scared because he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug and started humming softly into my ear. I guess I had always known I would die before my time but I guess I never sank in. Until know.

I'll die just like my father, I thought morbidly.

All the sudden I heard loud sobs coming from the room. I stood up pulling Edward along with me.

As we walked in Renee tried for a smile but ended with even more tears. I put her head on my shoulder and swallowed my own tears, I had to be strong for her. I saw Edward staring at his father, another internal conversation.

"Edward could you please take Renee, I need to speak with Bella." He said calmly

He looked hesitant then took Renee away.

"So how long do I have Doc.?" I asked

"I don't think I should-" He started

"Carlisle," It had come out sharper than what I'd meant it to.

He sighed and ran a hand though his hair, it almost made me smile in spite of myself.

"From what I saw in the EKG…you…only have a few weeks at most."

I stared at him, a few weeks? The air seemed to get thinner and I couldn't breath, my mouth went dry.

"But I thought you said I was doing better?" I managed to choke out.

"The last time you where in here you were." he said carefully.

My legs gave out but Carlisle caught me and placed me into the chair. For a long moment we just stared at each other. Tear welled up in my eyes, I tried to blink them away with no success. Carlisle pulled me into a hug. He was the closest thing I had to a father, and I trusted him with all my heart, but right now what I really needed was my father. He would have been strong, he always had been.

I shut my eyes tightly, if he could be strong even as he faced death so could I. Pulling away from Carlisle I wiped the tears with the back of my hand. Yes, I would be strong.

"Do I have to stay here?" I said finally.

"Not right away anyway. I'll schedule you to come in again early next week."

I thanked him, then stumbled out of the room feeling slightly numb.

I found Edward and Renee out side in the hallway sitting on the bench where he and I had sat together only a few minutes ago.

"It's going to be alright mom." I try to sound confident.

"You sound just like your father." Renee sobbed.

Finally Edward suggested that I might be more comfortable at home and he would drive us. I was grateful, I knew Renee couldn't drive in that kind of state and I doubted whether I would be much better with all the things that were floating around in my mind.

Once home Edward and I helped Renee into the house where she proclaimed that she would be heading to bed. I wouldn't be to far behind her but I had to talk to Edward first.

"Thanks, for everything." I said with a weak smile

He didn't reply which was fine with me. He took my hand and led me to my bedroom he put me into bed, tucking me in just like father used to do.

His fingers touched my cheek for a moment then he started to hum my song. His voice sounded like pure velvet. I was on the edge of darkness almost asleep. The last thing I heard was "I love you…" and then I was gone, into the blissfully unaware world of dreams.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? To dramatic? I know I did 1st person this time I just though that I would try it.**

**Until next time**

**~Ocean**


	3. Thoughts

**Hey guys I know it's been a very long time...I've had a lot on my plate lately. Anyway get ready for some sappy stuff!**

* * *

_Edwards POV_

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, stroking her cheek listening to her heart beat. It sounded so weak and frail.

Carlisle had sounded so heart broken in his thoughts, I could hardly stand it. I kissed her forehead softly and then I turned and ran home.

When I arrived, I found that the whole family was in the living room.

"Edward, I-" Alice began

I held up my hand to silence her. I knew what she was going to say. She didn't need to say because I had seen it all when I had come in.

"Edward," my father said gently, standing "we know that this is hard for you. Bella's like family here, and we want what's best for her."

"Yeah, we don't want her to die." Emmett said bluntly.

Rosalie smacked him on the arm, a disapproving look on her face, but I could see that she, to a degree, agreed with Emmett.

A low grumble formed in my chest.

"And you think I do?" My voice a deadly whisper.

Alice jumped from her spot on the sofa and put a hand on my chest preventing me from attacking Emmett.

"We all know you love Bella and want what's best for her…" Alice trailed off not wanting to say what everyone was thinking.

"But Bella…she's not going to make it for very much longer." at the moment she kept that vision to herself and for that I was grateful " I know you wanted her to live a human life Edward, and she has. You have a choice now, change her or let her die human."

Alice's expression was one of sorrow and pain as she showed me her vision of Bella dieing.

_Even in death she was beautiful, her dark hair contrasting against her pale skin. Her eye's where barely open looking at me, giving her a sleepy look. Her mother sat on her other side sobbing loudly._

"_Edward" she paused surprised at how hoarse her own voice sounded "will you promise me something?"_

"_Anything love." I said stroking her cheek softly._

"_Take care of Renee, she'll be such a mess." She whispered._

_I did my best to smile at her and she visibly relaxed knowing that I would not break a promise made. Bella reached out with her hand slowly, weakly and touched my face lightly. I held her hand to my face and closed my eye's willing this moment to last on forever._

_I heard her heart falter before she felt it._

"_I promise to keep her safe my darling."_

_She gasped out and with her free hand she clutched the place where her heart was. Bella's mother was at her side in a second. The machine in the room going nuts but I could not focus on this. Instead, I was listening to her heart flutter, these where the final moments. _

When I came out of the vision I was on my knees. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be like that though. Talk to her, tell her. She has the right to have that choice."

I looked around the room at my family, their expressions tired and wry. And that's when I knew. Knew that I would talk to her, tell her what we where and ask her to be with us for the rest of existence. But that would be tomorrow…for now I would let her sleep.

* * *

**I know...so bad...I love it! I'm a sucker for sappy stuff (so sorry if your not). Anyway please tell me what you think, reviews would be awsome!**


End file.
